Disney's A Heroe's Life 2017 Style
Cast * Flik - Ansi Molina * Princess Atta - Agent Xero * Dot - Sophiana * The Queen - Ms. Keane * Alphie - Bernie * Dot's Boyfriends - Mac Foster and Sherman * Mr. Soil - Mad Jack * Dr. Flora - Marie Celeste * Thorny - Henri of Orange * Cornelius - Dracula * Ant who scream I'm Lost - Sean * Ant that gets tired - Buck Tuddrussel * Hopper - Black Hat * Molt - Lord Boxman * Thumper - Skur * Axel and Loco - Ryder and Goofball John McGee * Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco - Strike * 2 Grasshopper that Dot overhearts - Mad Hammer Brothers * Blueberry Troop Kids - Herby, Kirbie, Bert, Lincoln Loud, Clyde McBride, Chowder and The Cutie Mark Crusaders * P.T. Flea - Grunkle Stan * Francis - Mr. Woop Man * Slim - Radicles * Heimlich - Jeff the Spider * Dim - Charlee Actor Reference * Gypsy - Pearl * Manny - Rapido * Rosie - Frankie Foster * Tuck and Roll - Sneezy and Dopey * Files at the Circus - The Amoeba Boys and Gangreen Gangs * Fly Brothers - SwaySway and Buhdeuce * Baby Maggots - Leif and Lexx Loud * Harry and Bug Friend - Jimmy Two-Shoes and Beezy * Cricket with Kid Pull My Wings Off Sign - Meddlen Meadows * Mime Bug - Sy Lantz * Crockroch Waitress - Uncle Grandpa * Thud The Big Fly - Lord Hater * Bird - Carnotaurus * Baby Birds - Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike * Grasshoppers - Zombies Eldwin Blair Wall Mr. Master Axel and Rod Skidmark Metal Breath Burlap Boys Mandrake Bendy Aku Homeslice Cole Lampkin Brobot Scientists Nergal Boogey Man Jack O'Lantern The Spy from Apartment 8I Masterson Flowershirt The Vampires Smytus Deadly Six Colonel and His Henchmens Dr. Caligosto Loboto Mr Rosby Oppressor Plutonium Professor Tite-Gripp and Inkwood * Woody in Ottakes - Zig Gallery Ansi icon.png Agent Xero.png Sophianna.jpg Miss Keane TV Series 1998.jpg Bernie.jpg Mac by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dagqo9u.jpg Sherman-the-mr-peabody-and-sherman-show-90.4.jpg Mad-jack-mad-jack-the-pirate-6.22.jpg Marie Celeste.png Bandicam 2019-05-05 23-28-09-767.jpg Drac TV.png S3E29 Sean loudly typing.png Buck-tuddrussel-time-squad-1.41.jpg Bandicam 2019-05-05 10-34-49-130.jpg Bandicam 2019-05-05 10-34-53-773.jpg Skur-nerds-and-monsters-0.29.jpg Ryder.png Goofball John Mcgee.jpg Strike.png Bc911031c57f5b593c14debdae5520ffd6c7712f hq.jpg 3A-BBF-WS-HERO-SOURCE 0028 Layer 3 800 400.jpg Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride from the Loud House Best Friends.png Bd26628d657723ef554a614c1bff1--chowder-cartoon-old-cartoons.jpg Cutie Mark Crusaders excited Crystail Empire S03E11.png S1e11 stan teases gideon.PNG Mr. Woop Man 0.PNG 50725393 2283490188583729 5397481004160762038 n.jpg Med 1474330294 image.jpg Sharko .jpg Pearl.png 3434595406.jpg Simple plan.jpg S2e19a dopey and sneezy are facing....png Bandicam 2016-06-14 17-04-35-555.jpg Pui.jpg SwaySway and Buhdeuce.png Lexx and leif loud by cruelldevil84-daofr66.png Jimmy Two-Shoes and Beezy.png Meddlen Meadows Cartoonstitute.png New York Mimes.PNG UncleGrandpa.png S1e9b Lord Hater doing a little dance.jpg Carnotaurus.jpg JOTB PrehistoricPals.jpg A Grave Mistake.PNG Eldwin-blair-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-0.87.jpg Wall-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-9.4.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-20h08m25s122.png Axel and Rod Skidmark.png Metal Breath.PNG Burlap Boys.PNG S2e5a mandrake.png Bendy-fosters-home-for-imaginary-friends-29.1.jpg Aku.jpg Tumblr os4rycbLLK1vbey5vo1 1280.jpg Scientists.png Nergal-the-grim-adventures-of-billy-and-mandy-4.29.jpg Boogeyman.png Jack-O-Lantern GAOBAM.png Screenshot 20180814 144539.png Masterson.jpeg Flowershirt-welcome-to-the-wayne-5.09.jpg The Vampires Welcome To The Wayne.PNG Smytus - Enters.png Deadly Six Attacking.png Colonel and His Henchmens from Boom Boys.png Loboto.png S1 E20 Mr. Rosby 4.png Oppressor Plutonium.png Professor Tite-Gripp.png Inkwood.png Zig in Zig and sharko season 2.jpg Story Voice Casts Trailer Scenes Category:MLPCV